


A Priceless Relationship

by ProximaGalaxy



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, pricefield
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:56:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProximaGalaxy/pseuds/ProximaGalaxy
Summary: This story takes place after the events of the game, in this story Max chose to save Chloe. They two friends drove off from the town they had lived their childhood in. Where the town of Arcadia Bay was wiped off the face of the earth. How will Max and Chloe get passed this major setback? Did everyone in Arcadia Bay Die? There were sure to have been some survivors right? How will this affect the two girl's friendship?





	1. Chapter one

"Holy shit!" Chloe exclaimed, slamming her fists against the steering wheel of her truck. "What the fuck just happened Max! We.. We have to turn around, that can't be fucking real!" she shouted looking out to see through the rear view mirror, seeing only a blur of what the town used to be. "Why the fuck did you rip that picture up! You really are mad Max!" The blue haired girl kept on ranting on, in complete and utter dismay as to what just happened.

"Chloe, I don't know why I. I just.. I don't know okay and you freaking out won't help this situation!" Max raised her voice, getting fed up with the stress Chloe was adding onto the situation.  
The blue haired girl suddenly slammed on the brakes, causing her truck to come to a squealing stop. Chloe just sat there her hands on the steering wheel, “Max.. We have to do something! Just… Maybe my mom, Frank, even David might be alive! We have to go back Max!” The brown haired girl just sat there in silence, putting her hands up against her face. “Chloe, I had a choice I had to make.. You or all of Arcadia Bay…” she admitted feeling her through tighten up as she spoke. “Why? Why did you choose me Max? I need to know at least that!” Chloe pleaded with Max. She watched as Max just sat there in silence, not being able to give a reasonable answer.  
Chloe heaved a sigh and slumped herself against her seat, and let out a groan. “Well what now? We have no where to fucking go!” she exclaimed. Max just lowered her head and looked out the window, “We could head to the next town over and stay at that motel for the night?” She suggested. Chloe sat back up and put her hands back on the wheel and they were off again. 

‘What was I thinking back there?!’ Max thought to herself as she looked out the window. ‘I just let everyone die.. How could I do that?’ she questioned and looked at her hand. ‘Is it too late to try and turn back? Can I still rewind?’ she asked before firmly clasping her hand into a fist. ‘No, I am not about to just try this. I can’t… Chloe,’ she found herself looking toward the driver of the truck. ‘I can’t imagine how I would manage without her… She’s my best friend.’ Max admitted to herself.  
‘She’s my partner in time’

“Earth to Max.. You there?” Chloe spoke up finally breaking the silence. Max was dragged out of her thoughts and realized she was gazing straight at Chloe. “You have been staring at me for the past five minutes, it’s making you look like a hella creep,” she teased, trying to lighten the mood than what is was before. “Oh, sorry about that. Just got lost in thought I guess,” Max spoke softly, avoiding eye contact. “Is that so? Am I just that sexy for you to fantasize while we’re a mere inches apart,” Chloe continued on with the teasing. 

Max could feel herself blushing, and she crossed her arms in protest, “No.. That’s not it at all..” Chloe just let out a laugh, “oh, am I not good enough for you Max?” She continued on with the teasing, it was helping her feel better and she felt bad for flipping out earlier, though she had every right to. “No! I mean.. Just stop,” Max let out a small smile as she looked over at her friend. Suddenly, she knew she had made the right choice by ripping that picture up. “Jackpot! Look there’s a broken down motel,” Chloe pointed out the destination down the road. 

The sign by the parking lot was covered in mud and rust, and the letters had not been changed since the holidays so it still read “Hppy X-mas!” though the letters were on the verge of falling off. The parking lot itself was empty, the pavement having many potholes and cracks all over. The building itself was a shitty brown color, and leaves and cans of all types were littered along the ground. 

Max was not impressed at all by Chloe’s find, “Um don’t you think we can find something a little less… shit?” she asked looking at her friend. “Unless you have the money to pay for some five star resort, be my guest,” she retorted. “Besides, we’ll just break in for a night or two just to figure out where we’re going…” Chloe pointed out. “I don’t know about you, but I am beat.. Too much excitement for one day.” She said as she pulled into the parking lot, and stopped her car. “Wait.. We’re gonna break in? What if we get caught! This is the school you know?” Max tried to have some sort of voice of reason. “That’s why we won’t get caught, honestly. I highly doubt these people who own this place aren’t even here… Look at all the broken windows! Hobos probably pull this shit all the time!” Chloe explained looking at the brunette with a confident smirk.  
Max nodded a bit, “I guess you’re right.. But if we get caught I am claiming you kidnapped me and were going to molest me or something,” she chuckled. “Deal, but I do get to right?” the blue haired girl gave a playful wink. Max could feel herself blushing again, “Chloe!” she raised her voice in embarrassment. “Hey, don’t tease me now Maxi-pad,” Chloe responded with a soft chuckle. “Alright! Let’s do this shit!” she exclaimed before turning her truck off and getting out. Max did the same, and exited through her door closing it behind her, she walked around the back of the truck and went to join Chloe. “Alright, do you at least have a plan?” she questioned. “Oh course I don’t, that’s your job,” Chloe admitted. Rolling her eyes Max quickly thought of something that might work, “I know something… Remember when we broke into the Principle’s office. You could bust the door down or something and then I can go in and use my powers?” Max suggested. Chloe gave her friend a gentle nudge on the shoulder, “That’s brilliant Mad Max! Plus I get to break shit down!” she exclaimed in a devious tone. 

The duo walked towards one of the motel rooms, one of the few without a broken window. “Alright, ready when you are!” Chloe said looking at Max as she positioned herself by the door of the shit room. “Go!” Max called out and without hesitation Chloe began kicking at the door with all her might. Max watched at her friend kicked repeatedly at the door, and finally backing up and ramming herself into it, busting herself into the room. “Wait to go Chloe!” Max praised as she walked in the room and saw Chloe sitting on the floor. “I’ll say, now go ahead and rewind so I don’t have to deal with a sore ass tomorrow,” she joked. Max took a deep breath and held up her hand, she focused and could feel the world spinning around her. She saw the events of the last few minutes rewind and proceed in reverse. Suddenly a pounding pain surrounded Max, everything on her body began to hurt and her vision grew strained and blurry. 

Her mind came to a screeching halt as she passed out onto the floor of the motel. Blood dripping from her nose as she saw the world around her spinning. She could hear the thudding of Chloe banging on the door. “Max! Max did it work?” Chloe shouted from the other side of the door, she stopped kicking the door the moment she noticed Max was no longer beside her. Max could feel herself losing consciousness, the sounds of her best friend just getting more and more muffled as she drifted into a type of sleep. 

Not hearing a response from Max, she quickly checked and looked into the window and saw Max laying on the floor out cold. “Max!” Chloe screamed as she went back to pounding on the door in an attempt to wake up her friend. “Shit Max! Come on! Wake up!” She pleaded as she continued to bang on the door.


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max is passed out on the floor of the motel, and begins to have terrible nightmares.

“Max! Come on Max wake your bony ass up!” she could hear the muffled words of her friend as she was sprawled out on the floor. Suddenly a loud bang sounded her head and a pounding pain recurred. Feeling the grasp of someone around her torso, she did not resist. “Max!” Chloe’s voice was much closer now, and Max could feel herself being placed onto one of the motel beds. “Max..?” her voice was much softer now and Max felt the hand of her friend resting on her face. Chloe got up and quickly closed the door, now with an extremely busted lock before going back to the bed and sitting next to Max. 

Suddenly in Max’s mind filled horrible images, the hurricane slowly making its way to Arcadia Bay and she was back by the light house with Chloe with the picture of the blue butterfly on the bucket in her hand. “You can make this right Max!” Chloe pleaded for her best friend. Max could see the options flash her vision and time seemed to stop, something inside of her made the brunette hold the photo in her hand and concentrate strongly on it. She could feel her head beginning to pound and the world began to get dizzy, she felt herself grow cold. Suddenly, she was back in the bathroom. The moment she found her powers, she heard Nathan enter the girl’s bathroom, with Chloe right behind him. Max for some reason couldn’t hear what was being said. The girl just curled up in the corner, and waited for the gunshot.   
But there wasn’t one. 

After what seemed like an eternity, she poked her head around the corner of the stall to only see Chloe sitting by the door in her wheelchair. “You should have turned the IV to 11… Then we wouldn’t have this!” she immediately scolded Max as she came into her line of sight. “You know I couldn’t have Chloe! I can’t just have you die in front of me!” Max screamed, grabbing the photo tightly in her hand and giving it a quick glance. Suddenly it was the picture of her and Chloe as kids. The pounding occurred in head yet again, and a bright light suddenly clouded her vision. As her eyes readjusted, she was in Chloe’s house. The aroma of pancakes and syrup filled the room, and William was just standing there, car keys in his hand. Broken shards of glass and metal piercing his skin, blood stained his face, hair and clothing. There were burns and scratches all over his body. Terrified of what she saw, Max quickly ran in the opposite direction, but the faster she tried to run the less she moved. 

William walked closer to Max, reaching out to grab the girl. “You should have hid my keys Max. You shouldn’t have let me die like you did. You know how badly it hurt my baby girl.” he proceeded to say. Max quickly trying to get out of the disfigured man who had just grabbed her arm. “William! It wasn’t like that! I was trying to save her!” Max cried out, flailing her body to get free. “YOU LET EVERYONE DIE!!” William screeched as he tightened his grip on Max’s upper arm, digging his fingernails into Max’s skin. Max screamed and shouted, using her free arm to push and hit the man that was grabbing onto her. “Get away from me!” she screamed before the pain overwhelmed her head. A jumble of voices from William and Chloe filled her head before everything suddenly getting quiet. 

Max was on the roof of Blackwell Academy. Rain was dripping from the sky, yet she was completely dry. A bolt of lightning struck the roof and the blinding light caused Max to look away and shield her eyes with her arm. “Max..” a soft voice sounded behind her. Quickly spinning around to see Kate, “Oh Kate!” she seemed to be slightly relieved and she approached her friend. “Don’t come any closer Max!” Kate raised her voice, holding her head down. Now taking a closer look at the girl, Max can see that Kate’s legs are both broken, the bones protruding from her skin, her neck is bent as a twisted angle, and her skin was scraped up and bruised heavily. 

“Why didn’t you talk me down Max? I thought we were friends..” Kate’s voice grew louder and full of rage. “I tried to save you Kate, but I couldn’t think of the right words to say.. I’m sorry!” Max quickly tried to apologize. “You didn’t even try, you could have used your powers to save me over and over until you got it right! But you didn’t! You let me die!” the girl standing close to the edge of the building, taking a step back away from Max. “Kate! Don’t do it twice!” Max shouted at Kate, she could feel tears forming in her eyes. “Oh now you care? Seems like you only care about that blue haired dyke!” Kate challenged, suddenly an explosion of hatred overcame her expression, walking even closer to the edge of the roof. “I don’t care anymore about you Max Caulfield! You are the worst person ever!” Kate yelled at Max before stepping over the edge of the room. 

“No! Kate!” Max nearly screamed as she ran towards Kate, and leapt to grab her. Suddenly Kate’s form disappeared into thin air, and Max began to fall from the building. “She jumped!” a voice sounded from the crowd of students watching. “No! No! I don’t want to die!!” Max screamed on the top of her lungs and she hit the ground.   
Jumping up out of bed, Max let out a petrified scream and gasped for breath as she put her hand over her chest, her heart thumping wildly. Chloe jumped awake, startled by Max’s sudden awakening and she dashed over to the bed. “Max! It’s okay, fuck you’re okay!” Chloe said in an exasperated tone, quickly pulling Max tightly into a hug. “Chloe, I am a terrible person! I have done so many terrible things, how can you still like me as a friend.. How can you-” Max cut herself off as she began to weep into Chloe’s chest.

“No Max, you’re an amazing friend! Don’t you ever doubt that!” Chloe said tightening the hug between her and Max. “You are my everything Max, I don’t know what I would do without you” she admitted. “When you were on the ground, I.. I thought I lost someone else. I couldn’t go to the cops cause we just broke into this shit hole, and like I said no one was here.. I thought I lost you Max..” tears began to fill into the blue haired girl’s eyes before she began to fight them and let out a forced laugh. “You scared me half to death Mad Max, next time you plan to play dead be sure to tell me” she said halfheartedly. 

Max just kept her arms wrapped around Chloe’s shoulders, sniffling and she let out a soft chuckle. “I didn’t plan on it either, but I will next time” she said moving her arm to wipe her tears. “What time is it?” Max couldn’t help but ask, glancing around the dark room not really being able to see anything. “I don’t know.. Like 3 am?” Chloe guessed, adjusting herself to where she was sitting next to Max, who had just sat up in the bed. “How about we go see what kind of grub we can find in this town?” Chloe suggested. Max giving a quick nod, “Yeah, that’s sounds good. Cause I’m starving..” “Oh no, we better. Don’t want you getting too hungry and decide to eat me”. Max let out a laugh from Chloe’s comment.


End file.
